That Guy Who Just Attacked me is So Totally Hot
by Tugboats
Summary: It's the Dark Tournament all over again, and Team Calypso is uber super pumped to be a part of it all. But does a group of squealy, girly girls seriously think they can win it all?


Author's Note: I used to love Yu Yu Hakusho, and then I forgot about it. And then I remembered, so I'm obsessed again.

I know this idea is probably rather cliché, so that's why I tried to make my team annoying.

I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I haven't seen the show in a while, but I tried my best.

DISCLAIMER:

I am not lyin'

I am not bluffin'

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

But I do own the muffins.

Is that satisfactory?

-:-

"I can't believe we're here!" one of the five girls screeched, receiving a dirty look from a nearby demon. A rather ugly one, with tangled black hair and splotchy red skin.

"Calypso, I think that demon girl just glared at you," another girl whispered.

"Omigosh! That is so cool! I've gotten glared at by a demon!" she squealed, jumping up and down eagerly. Calypso's appearance definitely suited her bubbly personality. Her hair was deep blue and worn in two long braids. Her shimmering golden halter top matched the ribbons adorning her braids, and her blue miniskirt was decorated with matching golden feathers. Finishing off the look were blue fishnets and gold ankle boots.

"I know! It's so authentic!" a third girl gushed. "Cal, I am so so jealous!"

"You should be," Calypso teased.

"What you should be is going away," the red-skinned demon whined. "Now go away."

Calypso and her team left, and then burst into giggles as soon as that fussy demon was out of earshot.

"What a stick in the mud," one of them laughed, her genie-style pale blonde ponytail shaking with every giggle. She wasn't dressed like Calypso was. Her outfit consisted of tight pants in a shockingly bright white. Her black shirt was some slinky number that contrasted very much with her pants. Her shoes weren't nearly as flashy as Calypso's. Hers were just black sandals. Nothing special.

"No kidding, Merridy," Calypso snorted. "What was her deal?"

"I'll bet Dixie knows," Merridy said, turning to another girl, this one with tanned skin and a brown pixie cut. "Dixie, what do you think her deal is?"

"Hmmmm," Dixie mumbled, fingering the skirt of her pink-and-green striped tube dress. "I'm thinking that she's jealous of our fabulous clothing." To prove her point, she stuck her foot in the air to show off her metallic green boots.

"Too true," Calypso said, shaking her head in the demon girl's general direction. "Hey, look at that girl!"

Calypso was pointing at a girl with a microphone. She had orange hair and cat ears. "Isn't she so pretty?"

"Omigosh!" another girl squealed, running up to the cat-girl. "I love your hair! It's so, so, so cute! And the cat ears look great!"

"Um, thank you," the girl said, looking surprised. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Tali!" she said eagerly, flipping her black hair over her shoulders and tugging at the pink scarf around her neck, which matched her purple tank top and short pink shorts with purple polka dots. Her toe ring-adorned feet were inside a pair of purple gladiator-style sandals.

"Hello, Tali, I'm Koto," the cat girl mumbled. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Oh yeah," Tali said. "Bye, Koto!" With that behind her, Tali bounced back to her team.

"I can't believe you talked to her!" Dixie said enviously. "Was she nice?"

"She was so sweet," Tali said, smiling. "Now, let's train! We've got this huge battle royale coming up."

"Okay," Calypso said. "So, we all have some sort of ace up our sleeves, right?"

"Affirmative!" Dixie giggled. "I can create a sword out of vines." Dixie waved her hand around and a green sword appeared in her hands. It extended and wrapped itself around a rock.

"Cool! I have water powers," Calypso said, splashing the red-skinned demon's back with a small wave.

"Oh no you didn't!" Merridy laughed. "Anyway, I can turn myself transparent and invisible." Merridy disappeared and reappeared on Dixie's shoulders.

"I can turn huge and small," Tali said, shrinking and climbing on Merridy's head.

"I'm a demon!" the last girl squealed, as if she was proud of her demon status. With a snap of her pale fingers, her skin turned inky black, her dark orange hair (which was sloppily pinned to the back of her head) turned white, and her fingernails turned yellow, each one with a blinking eye on it.

"That part always creeps me out," Tali said with a squeaky giggle. The demon stuck her finger out, and her fingernail stretched out and poked the side of the arena. She snapped her fingers again and she returned to normal, except for her tie-dyed tank dress, which never changed in the first place.

"With Lapis on our team, we can't lose!" Calypso cheered. Dixie knocked Merridy and Tali off herself and joined in.

"Yay!" Merridy and Tali yelled. Lapis shrugged and also cheered for herself.

"Attention, everyone!" Koto yelled. "The first match will begin shortly. Please make your way to your seats."

"Omigosh! This is it!" Tali squealed. "This is so, so, so exciting! Hooray!"

Team Calypso made their way to an empty row of seats and sat down with big smiles.

"This is so cool! Calypso forever!" The five girls put their hands together and cheered loudly.

As they finished cheering, another team sat down next to them. The team consisted mostly of guys, with one member wearing a mask. The guy next to Merridy (who was on the end) was tall, with long magenta hair. A short black-haired guy in a black robe was next to him, a taller guy with slicked back hair was next, and then they had the masked person and a tall, chunky guy with orange hair.

"Some of them are kinda cute," Dixie whispered to Tali. "Especially the guy with the slicked back hair. He looks so dangerous!"

Meanwhile, Merridy was trying to make conversation with the magenta-haired guy, who was totally hot in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Merridy," she said with a big smile. The guy gave her a small smile.

"I'm Kurama," he said.

"Cool! Are those guys on your team?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Awesome! Are you, like, uber-super pumped to be here?"

Kurama looked confused. The short, dark guy turned to Merridy.

"He is not 'uber-super pumped,'" he said rather coldly.

"He's cute," Lapis whispered to Calypso.

The guy heard her and gave Lapis a contemptuous look.

"Omigosh, Lapis, he just totally checked you out!" Calypso squealed.

"No I didn't," he hissed, turning away.

"Forgive him," Kurama said to Merridy.

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Merridy said breezily. "So, what're everybody's names?"

"That's Hiei," Kurama said, gesturing to the short guy. "That's Yusuke," he said, pointing at the guy with slicked back hair. "That's Kuwabara," he said, pointing to the orange-haired guy, "and we aren't sure of their name," he finished, pointing at the masked one.

"Lapis and Hiei," Lapis whispered to Tali. "Don't our names sound so cute together?"

Hiei shot Lapis a death look.

Team Calypso all faced Lapis and squealed for a good couple of minutes.

-:-

Note: I know, it's boring so far, but it'll get better when I can devote entire chapters to Team Calypso's socializing and fighting without having to introduce their skills and names and stuff.

I tried to make them annoying and naïve so they wouldn't seem like extreme Sues. I hope I succeeded...


End file.
